Goten and Bura's lovedate! New person? Whose this?
by Jill2282
Summary: Okay, well, Goten and Bura are dating! no da And so are Trunks and Marron! GB TM
1. Goten and Bura on a date?

"Bura! Bura! Hey! Bura!" Goten yelled, running after the blue-haired girl.

"What? Do you need me to help you with those bags? I mean, I know you're a big, strong man and all, but…" Bura said, smiling flirtatiously.

"Oh, no, I can carry them all, but how many more stores do you need to hit?" Goten asked. Bura smiled, thinking, 'I need that would get him to keep it up! It always works!'

"Oh, that was the last one. Now we've got to get food!" Bura said. Even if she was a girl, even if she was pretty smart compared to many demi-saiyans (hint hint Pan, this means you), she still had her mind in food every other time.

"Is that all? Okay, where do you want to go?"

"There's this ice-cream parlor that I wanted to go to…"

"Trunks!" Vegeta barked, stomping into the living room where Trunks and Marron were watching a movie (oh, it's Harry Potter GoF, just so y'all know).

"Yes Father?" Trunks asked, sitting up straight.

"Where's Bura? Your mother is making me take her shopping!" Vegeta said.

"Oh, she went out with Goten today," Trunks said.

"So _that's_ where she went today! I thought she had met a new guy!" Marron said. "Why she didn't tell me…"

"SHE'S WHERE?" Vegeta roared.

"Ah shaddup ya stupid Saiyan!" Bulma yelled from the other room.

"Gee Bura, you were right! This place does have great ice cream!" Goten said.

"I know! Marron told me about it awhile ago, and I finally came here!" Bura said. She licked her ice-cream.

Suddenly, everyone felt the ground shake. ( Me: Oh nooOooo! It's Kelly! John: No! It's Fro-lady!) But, me and John the arse were both wrong! It was Vegeta!

A/N: So, how was it? I know, my little sister prompted me on it, so I did my own little thang to it, and this is the result! - Anywhoo, how'd ya like Veggie-chan? I made _him_ preety neat-o, huh? (speaks in high pitched leetle Gohan voice: I loved writing it! Stay tuned (or, ya know, keep reading) to find out what Vegeta does to Goten next on Dragonball fanfic by Jill!)


	2. Super Saiyan?

"Bura! Bura! Hey! Bura!" Goten yelled, running after the blue-haired girl.

"What? Do you need me to help you with those bags? I mean, I know you're a big, strong man and all, but…" Bura said, smiling flirtatiously.

"Oh, no, I can carry them all, but how many more stores do you need to hit?" Goten asked. Bura smiled, thinking, 'I need that would get him to keep it up! It always works!'

"Oh, that was the last one. Now we've got to get food!" Bura said. Even if she was a girl, even if she was pretty smart compared to many demi-saiyans (hint hint Pan, this means you), she still had her mind in food every other time.

"Is that all? Okay, where do you want to go?"

"There's this ice-cream parlor that I wanted to go to…"

"Trunks!" Vegeta barked, stomping into the living room where Trunks and Marron were watching a movie (oh, it's Harry Potter GoF, just so y'all know).

"Yes Father?" Trunks asked, sitting up straight.

"Where's Bura? Your mother is making me take her shopping!" Vegeta said.

"Oh, she went out with Goten today," Trunks said.

"So _that's_ where she went today! I thought she had met a new guy!" Marron said. "Why she didn't tell me…"

"SHE'S WHERE?" Vegeta roared.

"Ah shaddup ya stupid Saiyan!" Bulma yelled from the other room.

"Gee Bura, you were right! This place does have great ice cream!" Goten said.

"I know! Marron told me about it awhile ago, and I finally came here!" Bura said. She licked her ice-cream.

Suddenly, everyone felt the ground shake. ( Me: Oh nooOooo! It's Kelly! John: No! It's Fro-lady!) But, me and John the arse were both wrong! It was Vegeta!

A/N: So, how was it? I know, my little sister prompted me on it, so I did my own little thang to it, and this is the result! - Anywhoo, how'd ya like Veggie-chan? I made _him_ preety neat-o, huh? (speaks in high pitched leetle Gohan voice: I loved writing it! Stay tuned (or, ya know, keep reading) to find out what Vegeta does to Goten next on Dragonball fanfic by Jill!)

Chapter 2

"BURA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Vegeta yelled. A whole group of other customers and employees ( that means a girl with red hair (Kristina) and a girl with blondish-brown hair holding coffee milk (that's you, Erica)) were huddled in a corner, scared to the point of pooping themselves.

"Gees Dad! Can't even lie up a little? I mean, I'm eighteen and _I_ can make my own decisions! If I want to go out with Goten, then** I **WILL!" Bura yelled. Suddenly her hair started going up. "I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" she shouted, electricity going around her. Suddenly ( Goddess, I love that word right now .) her hair turn gold! ( oh, and F.Y.I., her hair is a little like Trunks' when he turns Super Saiyan- only the ends are really stickin' up, baby!)

"Bura…" Goten muttered under his breath half-heartedly. "You're a super Saiyan!" Vegeta had stared at this process wide-eyed and mouth opened like a fish out of water.

"You turned into a Super Saiyan by only this much?" Vegeta said.

"Kindly kiss off, Dad!" Bura said darkly. Vegeta sped out of the place. He didn't know what else his daughter could do, and quite frankly, he was afraid.

Bura's hair slowly went back to normal. "What was that?" she asked, looking around.

"You turned into a super Saiyan," Goten said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, right now I feel weak. Take me back home," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"R-r-right," Goten said, stuttering. Man did he like her. And man did it give him shivers all down his back as she wrapped her arms around him for limb support.

A/N: Well, my little sister wrote more than half this chapter! claps all around And I wrote the last bit! Cricket, cricket. (Some moron:) YAAAAAAAY! (moron gets knocked out) ( Bri: Jesus, I remember that moron. Wasn't he the one who tried to snog your Legend of Zelda pumpkin at Autumn Fest?) Don't remind me. Any ways, find out what happens next on this Dragonball Fanfic!


End file.
